I'll Be There For You
by Rakcrack15
Summary: A one-shot poem on Freddy and Vivek... starting from Freddy's origin in CID... and Vivek's influence in his life! :D Please do tell me how it has turned out! :D :D


**I'll Be There For You**

* * *

**A/N: Hey! As I'd promised earlier, I'm presenting my one-shot poem to you'll about Freddy and Vivek's friendship throughout their journey together in the CID Team. This poem will start with the roots of Freddy in CID back in 1997-1998, where I'll give a brief mention of his friend back then, Sub Inspector Sudhakar, and it will then gradually move on to Vivek's entry and some splendid moments in their senior-junior and friendship moments up, with a special reference to Aakhri Chunauti... **

**I hope you'll enjoy this poem as much as I've enjoyed writing this... :D D**

* * *

There was an officer named Freddy,

Who was everyone's buddy,

His best pal was Sudhakar,

Who was a good company maker,

They worked for years together,

Never leaving even for a minute each other.

* * *

They were silent chaps always,

Who did their work in proper ways.

They were truly each others company,

People they were, who had talents a many.

But one day, Sudhakar was transferred,

Leaving Freddy totally unanswered.

* * *

He felt the pinch of losing his friend,

With whom he could no more make amends.

But he still worked without complaining,

Sometimes muddy, sometimes raining,

He always hoped for some company,

Always seeing Daya and Abhijeet's friendly privacy,

But his prayer took some time to be answered,

For some one special was there to be sent forward,

Soon came the day, for his companion came streaming in like a lake,

That lovely boy's name was Vivek,

It took sometime for Freddy to understand,

That it was the boy of his demand.

* * *

He was a mischivious, naughty fellow of twenty four,

Adding to the Team, an energy lot more.

Always tricking, teasing, bullying, and pulling Freedy's leg,

While Freddy would all do is beg.

But soon they started sharing a rapport,

As the second lovely DUO jodi in a support.

Always for each other they were,

Phasoafying, joking, helping, and standing by each other.

* * *

Sometimes taking up, sometime pulling down,

This was how was how Freddy's and Vivek's relationship worked without even a frown.

Difficulties came in at times,

But they were together at all times,

An example of this is Aakhri Chunauti,

Which made the relation of this DUO even more deary,

Vivek proved his love for Freddy in that scene,

Where he showed- Freddy could not be mean.

* * *

The poem will now go in a flash back,

Where it proves that love can give hatred a smack.

Vivek was standing there all alone,

Trying to revive his three companions in a weak tone.

He still is very depressed,

Not finding the man he wanted to address.

But soon his depression turns into affection,

Seeing that man stand with an aggression.

He ran toward him in a speed,

All he knew that Freddy was his current need.

Ran in his arms like a little child,

But Freddy's reaction was very mild.

Pointed Freddy his gun suddenly on Vivek's head,

His body weak and eyes red.

Begged Vivek in front of him "Don't do it sir"

I'm Vivek, your biggest admirer.

You're our Team's strenght,

Please don't get the villian's scent.

But Freddy stood there intact,

slowly with Vivek trying to interact.

The villian commanded him to fire with a boom,

Hiding in a a tiny room,

However, this contradicted with Freddy's conscious,

He soon found it all conspirous.

Slowly reviving himself back to normal,

He realised how his actions were abnormal,

Guilt ran into him like a current,

Looks at Vivek saying "Sorry this wasn't what I meant",

I cannot kill you with my hands,

Not even on God's commands.

* * *

Tell ACP sir I love him a lot,

Never let anyone tie on the relationships of CID a knot.

And there went a gun shot in the air,

Leaving all the audience with upright hair.

But, this DUO even faced this and many more difficulties together,

Promising never to leave each other.

They are the two jewels of we audiences,

Who are well deserving of our applauses.

* * *

Even though Vivek is no longer a part of the team,

He has left an impression on Freddy of the extreme,

We audience still hope to see Vivek return back again,

So that their true friendship will once more be on the gain,

Pray, we always hope to see them creating their magic on-screen,

Be it on CID, or anywhere off screen.

* * *

**There! Finally I managed to post this on FF! :D :D If my writing is still on the upper hand, I might post a similar poem on our ever lovable DUO Abhi-Daya, in a day or two! :D :D But first, I must know how it is written! And for that, you'll have to review! :D :D**


End file.
